A technique is known in which a light-emitting-diode-constituting layer deposited on a GaAs substrate, with a sacrificial layer therebetween, is transferred (also referred to as “moved”) to a silicon substrate.
Patent Literature 1 describes a technique in which a light-emitting-diode-constituting layer is transferred onto a silicon substrate. Specifically, a sacrificial layer is formed on a GaAs substrate, and a light-emitting-diode-constituting layer is formed on the sacrificial layer. Subsequently, grooves for dividing the light-emitting-diode-constituting layer into a plurality of light-emitting regions are formed through the light-emitting-diode-constituting layer. The sacrificial layer is exposed right under the grooves. Next, a dry film resist is applied onto the light-emitting-diode-constituting layer, and a mesh-like supporting member composed of a metal wire is further bonded to the dry film resist. Thus, a bonded structure is prepared.
Subsequently, portions of the resist other than portions located right under the metal wire are removed. Furthermore, an etchant is brought into contact with the sacrificial layer through the mesh-like supporting member to etch the sacrificial layer, thus separating the GaAs substrate from the bonded structure. Furthermore, after the separation of the GaAs substrate, the light-emitting-diode-constituting layer is bonded to a silicon substrate. Thus, the light-emitting-diode-constituting layer is transferred (moved) onto the silicon substrate.